


Well Rested

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Unfinished, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion
Comments: 1





	Well Rested

Tokoha Kiba formerly known as Anjou was living in the large Kiba mansion—at first, it was odd—living in the same large building as him—which the green-haired had learned her way around her new large home. She got used to the large home, halls, and every room. Luckily, Shion was a huge help when it came to her negativing her way around the building and the many rooms located there. 

Even sleeping in the same bed together—sitting on the opposite side of each other during dinner at night. It was strange for both of them to be sleeping next to each other or even sharing a bed with someone. The two would lay in the bed awkwardly—the other weighing down their side of the bed. The bed was vastly soft and fluffy, even more so then the green-haired’s own bed. The covers were always so warm. 

Usually, Shion was busy with his task and running his company so he oftentimes wasn’t home much. But when he is home, he would try to spend his most with her when he possibly could.

Preparing for future tournaments and even helping Tokoha at times with her own deck. 

Today would be no different.

The two got really, being in their nightclothes— Tokoha in her nightgown—Shion in his night pants and white t-shirt on. The two got comfortable on the bed, feeling the other pulling the weight down next to them. Tokoha tried her best to get comfortable and let Shion have his space in the bed. 

Shion shifted in the bed, rotating to his bed, his dark blue eyes focusing on the features of his beloved wife—even in the darkroom of their shared bedroom, his eyes adjusted rather hastily. 

“Hey, Tokoha… May I wrap my arms around you?”

“You don’t really need to ask, you know? We’re married.” 

“I know, I don’t want to do anything without your consent.”

“It’s fine,” She tries rescuing him that it’s okay and he wasn’t harming her.

With that being stated and the conversation seemingly dimed, he wrapped arms around her waist. She felt his warmth and grew comfortable within his grasp. Not long the two had drifted off to slumber.

.

.

.

She began to regain her consciousness, her hazel eyes focus on her current surroundings.

She notices how Shion was still fast asleep. Odd. Shion was always awake before her. Gazing at his frame as he sleeps. He was so cute. She could've watched him sleep for hours on end.

_‘I should cook breakfast for us today.’_

Smiling at the thought of watching Shion walk in on her cooking—praising her skills—with this in mind she carefully got out of bed. Being mindful, the sleeping blonde. She opens the curtains to the large window, getting some sunlight in the room. Before she made her way out of their shared room.

* * *

His eyelids arose at a leisurely pace, fluttering open—waking up from his deep slumber. The smell of something. Groaning—using his utter body strength to pull himself up from his large bed. Heaved his hand up, using his fingers to wipe his dark blue eyes.

The other side of the bed, next to him, didn’t feel as 

The curtains of his large windows were open. "Tokoha." She was probably the one who opened the large curtains. 

His nose picked up a smell. A promising one. 

"That aroma." 

Picking himself out of bed, he quickly got ready for the day and followed the traced of the scent.

Stepping inside the threshold his kitchen as the scent only grew. Finding a familiar was had on a link pink apron on. A cooking appliance wrapped around her hand. He stood there watching her

She felt as if someone was watching her, whirling her head to the side, seeing the male near the doorway. 

The end of her lips curls in warming, welcoming smile. "Good morning, Shion!" 

He returned her smile and greeted her back, "Good morning, Tokoha." 

"I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast."

"No, not at all." 

A few minutes of silence had passed.


End file.
